Frosted Chocolate
by RitSuYue
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hiei's feeling bored, well before he sees Botan that is. [HieixBotan, Happy Valentines Day!]


A sweet Valentine oneshot with my favorite couple.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

Frosted Chocolate

_Normal POV_

Hiei yawned. He had just seen his still-unknowing twin sister who offered him a place to stay for the night, which he turned down (stupid pride). He decided to just settle in a tree for the night and return to Makai in the morning, as usual. It's been like this now for as long as he could remember, after the Makai Tournament that is. So now he travels between the three worlds in sheer boredom. He thought perhaps in doing this, he could have more… excitement in his life. But it was always boring in Ningenkai, except… no, it was always boring in Ningenkai. There was nothing to do in Makai, nothing in Ningenkai, and he didn't even want to know anything about Reikai. The thought of a toddler ordering him around simply made his blood boil. He slightly shivered as the snow and chilled winds were finally getting through his scarf and cloak.

It was like a winter wonderland (he'd learnt that phrase from somewhere… idiotic ningens), white covering everything that usually made up the human park. Few were out, mostly just children frolicking in the powdery white stuff while their parents watched them. The fire demon relaxed on the branch and suddenly sat up, something in a near-by apartment building catching his eye. He decided to get closer and jumped to a tree limb closer to the window. Gazing inside the home, he recognized Reikai's top ferry girl, hovering over a bowl of some brown mush. He watched in mild fascination.

"Darn, not again…" He heard her sob as she stirred the unknown substance with a ladle. "Well, eighth times the charm, I suppose…" Her eyes brightened and she slightly smiled, disappearing into an unidentified room.

'…_Eighth time…?' _He sweat dropped; how she was so overly optimistic, he'd never know. He couldn't help but feel a bit curious to what she was weeping about. The koorime slid the glass up, not at all surprised that it wasn't locked, and slipped in. Warmed air brushed across his face and a peculiar smell tickled his nostrils, something that smelled oddly like… _burning_! He ran to the source of the smell, briefly glancing at the surprise amethyst eyed woman, and removed his cloak, throwing it over the fire. He had successfully extinguished the flames, though he suffered loss of his treasured garment. But his demeanor expressed nothing.

"Ah! Hiei? What are you doing here?" The spiky haired male couldn't say she didn't look a bit cute. Her hair was fairly lop-sided, some brown substance smeared on her cheek, and her mouth vaguely agape. He mentally smacked himself.

"Hn." He threw his charred coat to the tiled floor, noticing how she seemed somewhat surprised.

"Hiei, your cloak! Gomen (1)…"

"It doesn't matter." He turned to leave, but was stopped by her protests.

"It's too cold outside for you to just go out in with just a scarf! You should stay here for the night." She shot up before he could dispute, and left, snatching the burned cloth from the ground. Hiei scratched his head unsure whether to suck up his pride and just stay with this ferry woman, or to go out and sleep in the snow without a coat. She came back before he could fully decide and began to clean up the remains of the blaze.

"What were you doing?" He questioned as she put a few scalded pots and bowls into the sink. When hearing his inquiry, she smiled.

"Making chocolate."

"Why?"

"Hm? You don't know? Tomorrow's Valentine's Day." It suddenly became clear to him. Kurama had done this once before with his mother, Shiori, last year as a matter of fact. Making chocolate, he meant, not burning it like the blue haired maiden, and explained to him what this 'Valentine's Day' was. The mother and son 'allowed' (more like the fox forced) the fire demon to assist in their cookery.

"Who's this for?" She reddened a bit and abruptly became infatuated with the floor and her feet.

"Someone I like very much." That was her very stubborn answer. He began to wonder…

The ferry girl grabbed another pot, a slightly smaller steel one, and filled it with some water, taking out a clean glass bowl as well. She pulled out a big bar of chocolate and a carton of heavy cream from the refrigerator and some vanilla and a bag of sugar from the wooden cabinet. He sat watched as she lit another fire and prepared the bowl and pot. "Now am I supposed to add salt to the chocolate… or maybe sugar? What's 'pepper' do?" He almost fell off the kitchen counter he was sitting on.

"You baka onna. Just put the bowl over the hot water and let the chocolate melt. Don't do anything to it." He growled at her. She blinked a few times in disbelief, but did as she was told. A few minutes later, she stared at the seemingly perfect melted confection. She turned and flashed him a bright smile, her cheeks flushed with a bit of pink and making her absolutely adorable.

"I don't suppose you know how to make whipped cream." He smirked at her.

"Beat sugar, heavy cream, and that vanilla until it's soft." Obediently, she got out another bowl and an electric mixture and began to make the sugary food. She wasn't too astonished to see that this came out flawlessly as well. She giggled joyfully and began to assemble her sweet dessert with enthusiasm. When she finished, she grinned happily and put the fluffy cream into a piping bag. Hiei watched with interest as to what she would write upon the biggest cocoa. She became aware of his stare and her blush deepened noticeably.

"Um, do you mind…?" He could have guessed she would do that and left without a fight. He listened with his acute hearing as she lightly moved, either putting more whipped cream in her piping bag or putting the ready chocolate into the cooler. Hiei sat on the couch, slightly upset that her windowsill was occupied by various amount of potted plants. It was soft, he had to admit, and much warmer than those foliages he chose to nap upon. The fire demon shut his eyes, but still paid attention to the noises the ferry girl made with her presence.

* * *

He yawned. It was a bit odd to wake up on a couch indoors for he was used to harsh nature. But he didn't complain. Hiei noticed a new black cape hanging on the armrest of the sofa he had slept on. He picked it up and fingered the soft material. With some hesitance, the fire demon slid it on, noting how snug it felt. He looked over it to ensure she hadn't sewn something on it, like a pink heart or something. When he was satisfied with the results, he saw through the corner of his eye, a mass of blue hair.

The young not-so-grim reaper was fast asleep on the coffee table, using her arms as a pillow for her head. His eyes softened a little and he collected the girl in his arms, noticing how she smelt of chocolate from her culinary activates yesterday. She sighed in dreamy bliss, burying her head into Hiei's chest unconsciously. It wasn't too hard to find her bedroom in the remotely small apartment, and he settled her upon the snow-white sheets. After covering her with a blanket to make sure she didn't catch a cold, he left through the window and headed to Makai.

The koorime did his routes normally and went through a seemingly boring, ordinary day. Everything was simply boring. He sighed and settled onto the branch, burying his hands in his pocket. His fingers poked something and curiously, he pulled it out. It was a charming box decorated with shiny white, pink, and red ribbons, all curled in a pretty mass. The box itself was red and fit within the palm of his hand; he wondered how he didn't notice it before. Careful not to damage the little thing, he opened it to find an appealing chocolate with his name frosted on it; noting how (he remembered) it was the largest one she had prepared yesterday. On the inside of the box cover had the distinct handwriting of the blue haired deity.

_'Honmei choco (2)'  
_

She had probably written it to remind herself and had forgotten to erase it while she packed it away for giving. _'Just like her.'_ He grinned at the small precious heart-shaped chocolate. Hiei rose from the uncomfortable wooden plant and, with his amazing speed, went off to Ningenkai. Perhaps today wouldn't be as boring as he thought...

* * *

(1) Gomen means sorry (though I know most of you know this)  
(2) In Japan, girls give boys chocolate on Valentine's Day. There are two types of chocolate they can give. One is _giri choco _(obligatory choco) and is given by women to their superiors, male co-workers, and men she has regular contact with. And _honmei choco _is the chocolate a woman gives to a man she is serious about. The girl would also give the man another gift, like, in this case, the black cloak Botan gave to Hiei. 

I think this was very short, so I hope none of you mind! Well thank you for reading this little story. Please review; it would mean a lot to me!


End file.
